Thawing the Ice heart
by Zemohia
Summary: When Captain Hitsuguya makes a promise to a new recruit Kyla OC he believes with all his heart he can keep it. But challenges await him that will put his loyalty to the test. Will he be be able to protect Kyla from everything, even at the cost of his own life? OCXHitsu. This is my first fan fiction. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Thawing the Ice Heart

By: HellsWorstMistake

WARNING: This Fanfiction contains some language, and can be a spoiler for those of you who have not seen or read Bleach. Read at your own risk.

"I dreamed of a day when I would meet the perfect man. When my knight in shining armour would save me from the tower of my own despair. But even as his sword freezes the land around it, his heart can never be completely frozen."

Chapter 1

A Newfound Emotion

The sun was shining and all of the soul society seemed to finally be at peace. Many scars of war had been left after the battle with Aizen and the Espada. But even with this new peace trouble always found a way to arouse and distress the 13 court guard. Captain Hitsuguya of the 10th division, like any other normal day, was filing reports on recent missions and recruitments. As he walked through the streets in between the many buildings he noticed a group of trainees training with lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. After a long week of hard work he found himself longing to do something different, more exciting. He walked over and leaned on a nearby tree observing the working soul reapers. After 5 minutes Rangiku stopped in her tracks and stared into the distance. A moment of silence fell upon the training ground, when finally it was broken when she turned around and exclaimed, "Captain... How long have you been standing there?" Her face was red as she blushed at her foolishness.

"Honestly Rangiku, you need to watch your back or else..." He disappeared all of the sudden and reappeared behind her, a training Zanpakuto aimed directly at her back, "You're going to get killed." The watching recruits stared in awe at their captains' speed and skill. Rangiku put on a ghost of a smile as she leaned forward and kicked the sword out of his hands, and up into the air. Even he hadn't expected that. She caught the sword and spun around, pointing it to where his neck would be, but he was gone again. Suddenly he landed as light as a feather on the tip of the training sword. Rangiku blushed in embarrassment as Toshiro bowed to his audience.

"Hey Rangiku, why don't you go grab some Sake. I can take it from here." He said with a wide grin on his face. The crowd cheered as Rangiku grumbled and turned towards the squad 10 dorm area. Hitsuguya then became serious and turned to the trainees.

"Now as you can see even a lieutenant can't match the skills of a captain. But I didn't get this fast and strong over night. I trained every day for almost 7 years before I even reached lieutenant level. Now if you all want to survive in this world I expect you put all your thoughts and actions into becoming stronger." He held up his Zanpakuto in the air. "I want you all to hold up your Zanpakuto and call it out." A wide range of voices called out their Zanpakuto's names and they all began flashing and changing forms. But one stood out from all the rest, catching Toshiro's eyes. A frail looking blonde haired girl stood there with an enormous sword that was bigger than her in her hands sat there staring back into his. A Zanpakutos' size is supposed to express the users' spiritual pressure. I haven't seen one this big since Ichigo. He stepped forward and stood in front of her. They looked at each other with blank faces.

"You there. What is your name?" He asked. The girl stood up straight and tried to look confident, but he could still tell she was nervous.

"My... My name is Kyla Inoue, Captain sir." Her voice trailed off at the end of her sentence. He stood looking at her sword and then back to her.

"Kyla. I want you to hit me with that blade." He told her. She looked up in surprise. She opened her mouth to protest, but then closed it. Hitsuguya stood there waiting as she struggled to lift her sword above her head. When she finally did he was already behind her. Before she could notice her sword was slammed against the ground, so hard the impact caught Hitsuguya off guard and he was swept off his feet and landed on the ground. Kyla swung her sword around, almost effortlessly this time, and pointed it at him.

"I may look small and frail, but I'm tougher then I look." She swung the sword over his head as if it was a feather before returning it to its' dormant state. Hitsuguya turned on his back and looked up at her. She giggled in amusement. Without warning he spun his legs around and took out her legs from under her, and faster then anyone could see he was up on his feet and caught her in his arms with his sword, which was sheathed, to her neck. This time he laughed and all the trainees stared in amazement. Kyla began to blush, not only because she had been out done, but the way he was holding her made her feel awkward.

"Never, EVER, let your guard down until your are 100% sure your enemy can't pull something like that." He lifted her to her feet and put his sword back on the strap around his back. She was still blushing as she walked back into her spot in the lines. She looked back at him, and for a second she could see something strange about him. Was he blushing too? Hitsuguya then turned around and gave his instructions.

"Now I want you all to partner up. You will then spar with your training swords. I want you to try to catch your opponent off guard while keeping yours up. When you do that switch partners." He finished then jumped up onto a nearby tree branch. Laying against the tree he observed all the new soul reapers. Then Kyla again caught his eyes. He again began to blush. Shaking his head he moved his eyes to another pair of trainees. Why did he feel this way. She was incredibly beautiful, even more then Momo, but what he felt inside was strange. He was lost in thought when he finally came back to his senses at the sound of his name being called. Rangiku was at the trunk of the tree.

"What is it?" He asked.  
"I think the new guys have had enough." She told him, a little annoyed. He looked around seeing everyone was gasping for breathe, some on their knees. How long had he been zoned out?

"Everyone, I am sorry for my non realization of the time, you are now free to go back to your dorms." He told them, embarrassed. They all walked away as he jumped down from the tree. Rangiku put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright. It happens to everyone." She tried to cheer him up.

"But I am a captain. This kind of stuff must never happen. I must be focused at all times." He exclaimed. Rangiku shook her head and began to walk away. Then he was alone. Hitsuguya stood there looking at the ground for a while until he felt a hand on his shoulders. He turned around, startled, and saw Kyla standing there.

"It's alright captain. Everyone makes mistakes. We forgive you." She was sweaty and panting but had a big smile on her face. He looked down and began to blush again. Her words were soothing and the anger that was building up inside him began to fade. She began to massage his shoulders to calm him.

"Please understand. No one is perfect. So you zoned off, so what. Everybody in existence has done it before. I do it all the time." She began to giggle. Then she stopped and took her hands from his shoulders. Now she was blushing. They stood there in silence for a moment, then she turned away. She looked into his eyes again before turning her back to him and walking to her room. Her words echoed in his head as he watched her walk away. He shook his head. I need to stop zoning out. He thought. Then he turned back to his own room. Tomorrow would be another big day.

Kyla

I opened the door of my dorm and walked in. What the hell happened today? I've never felt like more of an idiot in my life. I put Sakura, my Zanpakuto, against the wall near my bed and layed on my back on the floor. I hugged a pillow near my chest, lost in thought. What was I thinking? Massaging his shoulders. Man I am so stupid. And I BLUSHED. Dammit! This was the worst day in my life. I'm so embarrassed. Suddenly the door flew open and my roommate, Tsaki, came in.

"HEEEEEY there Kyla. How was your day?" She yelled in excitement. She was always way hyper. Staring at me she looked puzzled. "What are you doing on the floor?" I got up and sat on the edge of my bed, and told her everything that happened. Her face was stupid when she smiled widely at me.

"Kyla's in love with captain Hitsuguya." She said in a childish voice, laughing.

"Oh, shut up." I told her angrily. But she was right. I tried to deny it, but I couldn't.

Hitsuguya

What happened today? The question roamed my mind since I got home. Who was she? Why does she make me feel this way? All I wanted was to forget everything. I sat on the couch trying to figure out a solution. Then I made up my mind. "It's settled. I'm going to get to know her more tomorrow." I blurted out with a grin on my face.

"Get to know who?" Rangiku asked, appearing out of nowhere. Oh crap. How long has she been there? I thought.

" Uum... No one. Just a..." My voice trailed off, in fear that Rangiku would find out my feelings.

"Oh come on Captain. You can tell me." She wrapped her arms around me and pulled my head against her chest. "I won't tell." She said in a sarcastic voice. I hate it when she gets like this.

"It is none of your business." I told her, annoyed.

"Pleeeeeaaaaaasssssse." She went on. "I can help you."

"You don't even know who I'm meeting or why I'm seeing them, so lay off." I unwrapped her arms and stood up. "If I want your help I'll ask for it, but for right now just leave me alone." With that I walked into my room and slid the door shut.

"Wonder what his deal is." I heard her say. I desperately wanted to run back out there and ask for her help, but I couldn't tell her how I felt inside. I can't tell anyone... maybe not even Kyla. Laying down on my bed I planned how I would approach her the next day. For some reason I treated it like I did during the war against the Arrancar. Do I really like her that much? I kept asking myself throughout the night, until sleep finally conquered me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Feelings That Want to be Free

The morning finally broke the darkness, painting the sky in all shades of orange, pink, purple, and yellow. Hitsuguya and Kyla both woke with a jolt. Today was the day. Hitsuguya was the first one up, grabbing Hyorinmaru he put on his robe and went to run out when he was interrupted by Rangiku.

"Where are you off to so early in the morning?" She asked. He couldn't tell her where he was really going.

"Where I go is my business and mine alone." He said opening the door.

"I'm not sure you understood the meaning of that statement." She told him, a concerned look on her face. He looked at the clock on the wall. 1:32!

"What?! Why didn't you wake me earlier." He shouted.

"You were sleeping so soundly I just couldn't wake you." She was being sarcastic again. He turned his head and grunted at her joke. He was out the door when she stopped him again.

"I'm worried about you Captain. You haven't been yourself lately. First zoning out and now this. What's wrong?" She asked in a caring, tender tone. Hitsuguya looked to the ground, and then back up.

"Nothing is wrong." Then he was running down the alley towards the training field. Rangiku sighed then sat down on the couch. Why doesn't he ever tell me anything? She thought.

Kyla rushed out of her room hoping she didn't miss anything important. She had a bad habit of sleeping in when she was under stress. Luckily Tsaki was on the sofa, snoozing like bear in hibernation. Kyla wanted to wake her up, but was in too much of a hurry. She swung open the door and bolted out into the alley in the direction of the training ground. Oh man, Oh man, Oh man, I am in so much trouble. Dammit. Why the hell can't I just be on time for once. She was so lost in thought yelling at herself she wasn't paying close attention to what was in front of her. As she turned the corner she only had a second of realization that someone was heading the same way. Before she could react they collided, her falling on top of the other person.

"Ow my head." She rubbed her forehead and then leaped up. "Oh my god are you alright." Suddenly she realized who she had fallen on top of. Captain Hitsuguya sat up rubbing his own head when he too realized who he had run into. He jumped up and turned away, blushing.

"I'm so sorry. I was in a hurry and I..." Hitsuguya put his finger over her mouth signaling her to stop talking.

"It's alright. I should've been watching where I was going." His face was as red as an apple as he looked down at her body, then turned away. "Now please, go put some clothes on and we can talk later." Kyla gasped and looked down. She was in such a hurry she never got changed and was still in nothing but her underwear. Oh god how embarrassing can this get. It just had to be the Captain out of everyone. She turned and rushed back to her room. She put on a t-shirt and a pair of short-shorts and hurried into the living room, hoping he was still close by. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"And where do you think you're going?" Tsaki demanded.

"Come on Tsaki, it's 1:30, I really am not in the mood for getting in trouble." Kyla rolled her eyes and Tsaki looked at the clock.

"Holy shit, is it really that late?! I gotta get going. Aw man I'm gonna get in so much..." All of the sudden she stopped in her tracks. "Wait a minute. The captain told us we got today to relax. That's why I slept in. So where are you really going?" She started to tap her foot and put her hands on her hips.

"Uum. Just out. I just wanna... check out the area and... maybe do some shopping." She made an obviously fake laugh and turned to the door. "Gottagobye." She said quickly, then turned and was gone. Man I do not understand that girl sometimes. Tsaki thought.

Luckily Hitsuguya wasn't too far ahead and she caught up to him.

"I'm really sorry for before. I didn't know I was like that. Please forgive me." Her face was still red as they walked next to each other.

"It's alright. Accidents happen." He looked down as they walked. "I've had a lot lately." He murmured. They talked about each other while they walked, with no specific places to be. Finally they reached the training ground. There was no one there, so they had the whole place to themselves.

"It looks so... empty and barren without anyone here." Kyla stated. Hitsuguya nodded then walked up to the tree where he first zoned out. They looked at each other with the same thought in mind, and jumped up into the lowest branches.

"This is so peaceful." Kyla said leaning against the trunk. "I can see why you like it up here so much." She smiled at him. He looked at her then smiled back. He couldn't help but look into her pure blue eyes. They were so beautiful and she seemed to glow. He hadn't seen such a beautiful girl in a long time.

"Hey captain... you alive in there?" Kyla snapped her fingers and Hitsuguya realized he zoned out again. Son of a... get it together man. Keep focused. He shook his head and nodded to her. They began to chat some more, this time giving more detail about themselves. By the time the sun began to set Hitsuguya felt like he had known Kyla all his life, and she the same. The sky was almost an exact replica of the sunrise earlier that morning. They gazed into each others eyes for what seemed like years. As if it had a mind of its own, Hitsuguyas' hand inched closer to Kylas. When she made no gesture of denial he wrapped his fingers in between hers. What am I doing. Why can't I control myself. He thought. As much as he told himself he wanted to stop, his hand wouldn't leave the warmth of hers. They sat there for longer than either of them could tell. Soon Kyla rested her head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep. The moon began to rise into the sky. A small breeze blew past them making Kyla shiver. I need to get her back to her own room before she freezes to death. What is Rangiku going to say when she finds out what where I've been all day. He reached his arm under her knees and wrapped his other around both of her arms. He lifted her up slowly, trying hard not to wake her. Leaping down from the tree me began to jog her home. When he reached the doorstep he remembered that she had a roommate that was probably asleep. As quietly as possible he slid the door open a crack and peeked in. No one was there. He sighed with relief and tiptoed through the halls. There was a room with a sign that said "Kylas' Room" In big letters on one of the doors. Thank god. They made it easy for me. He slid open that door and set her down on her bed. She is so cute when she sleeps. He slapped his forehead and grunted. What is happening to me. She is making me seem so soft and weak. He ridiculed himself as he walked through the halls and out into the alleys.

Hitsuguya

I walked alone in the dark through the labyrinth of houses and other buildings towards my own. The night was so peaceful, but I took no notice. Rangiku would hopefully be asleep and I could sneak into bed without her noticing. The occurrences of this day were the only thing that went through my mind. Man I am such an idiot. Holding her hand. What the hell was I thinking. I clenched my hand into a fist and looked down at it in anger. Suddenly the thought of her hand in mine overpowered the raged and I was calm. Why do I feel this way? I must know. I will find out if it's the last thing I do. Confidence struck me as I turned a corner. My house was now in sight and I felt relief. None of the lights were on so I was sure Rangiku was asleep. Sliding open the door as quietly as I could I tiptoed into the living room as quietly as I had in Kylas' house. I was about to turn the corner towards my room when I heard a rustling on the couch. Rangiku was laying there with a bottle of Sake lazily in her hand. Again?! And I thought Ikkaku was bad enough. I hated it when she got drunk, but now she had been passing out more often. Could it be because of me? Is she really that worried? I wondered if I was that different. I let the thought drift out of my mind. Time to get some shut eye. I ordered myself. With that I fell onto my bed and buried my face in my pillow. I'm gonna figure this out. No matter what. I made that promise, then let my eyes fall shut and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
